blackrockshooterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 5 Black Rock Shooter
Black Rock Shooter (ブラック★ロックシューター Burakku Rokku Shūtā) ist die fünfte Episode des Animes. Sie wurde am 2. März 2012 ausgestrahlt. Charaktere * Yomi Takanashi * Black Rock Shooter * Dead Master * Black Gold Saw * Mato Kuroi * Yuu Koutari * Yomis Mutter * Kagari Izuriha * Saya Irino * Strength * Kohata Arata * Insane Black Rock Shooter Plot Am Morgen bürstet Yomi langsam ihre Haare. In der fremden Welt wehrt Black Rock Shooter weiterhin die vielen Kreaturen von Dead Master ab. Inzwischen schauen Dead Master und Black Gold Saw zu. Dead Master sieht, dass Black Rock Shooter gewinnt und schickt ihr zwei Schädel nach. Sie verbinden sich und schaffen aus den Leichen der Kreaturen eine humane Figur. Black Gold Säge tritt in die Flüssigkeit zurück und verschwindet. Mato geht mit Yuu zu Yomis Haus und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie Yuu dazu gebracht hat, mitzukommen. Yuu sagt es ist in Ordnung, solange Mato regelmäßig zum Üben kommt. Mato läutet und Yomis Mutter meldet sich über die Sprechanlage. Mato beginnt zu sprechen, aber Yomis Mutter erkennt sie und fordert sie sofort auf, nach Hause zu gehen. Yomi selbst kommt jedoch auf den Balkon. Sie begrüßt Mato und Yuu und dankt ihnen, dass sie sie abgeholt hat. Mato zeigt sich besorgt darüber, was ihre Mutter gesagt hat, aber Yomi sagt, es ist in Ordnung und sie gehen davon. Sie gehen unbeholfen zur Schule, mit Yomi weit vor ihnen und niemand sagt etwas. Yomi dreht sich um und bemerkt, dass Mato das blaue Armband trägt, das sie gemacht hat. Yomi wendet sich an Yuu und sagt ihr, dass sie auch ein Armband gemacht hat, das zu Matos passt und Yuu dankt ihr. Im Club glaubt Mato, dass mit Yomi etwas nicht stimmt und Yuu stimmt ihr zu. Sie zieht das Armband heraus, das Yomi von ihr gemacht hat. Es ist orange mit einem grünlich schwarzen Streifen ist. Sie sagt, dass sie denkt, dass Yomi ihr Haar in das Armband flocht. Als sie im Unterricht Collagen machen, sieht Mato, wie Yomi eine Schere an ihre Haaren hält und anfängt, sie abzuschneiden. Mato bittet sie, aufzuhören, während die Klasse verstört zusieht. Bei Yomi Zuhause sieht Yomis Mutter traurig in Yomis Zimmer, welches vollkommen zerfetzt ist. Yomis Mutter bringt Yomi nach Hause. In der Schule sprechen die Jungs darüber, wie verrückt Yomi war, während Mato traurig auf ihren Schreibtisch schaut. Sie protestiert leise in ihrem Kopf, während die Klasse über Yomi lästert. Kagari geht zu Mato und fragt, ob Yomi gebrochen ist und sagt, dass ihr Herz gestorben ist. Aufgebracht schlägt Mato Kagari. Kagari denkt darüber nach und hält ihr Gesicht, als Mato den Raum verlässt. Yuu betritt Sayas Zimmer und fragt, ob sie gehört habe, was passiert ist. Yuu beschuldigt Saya, Yomi dazu getrieben zu haben, aber Saya sagt nur, dass sie ihr einen Rat gegeben hat. Saya sagt, dass es nur eine Weile weh tun wird, weil sich die Herzen am schnellsten regenerieren, wenn sie verwundet werden. Dann werden sie nie wieder verletzt. Entsetzt geht Yuu nach draußen und sieht sich um. Zu Hause liest Mato das Buch "Der kleine Vogel und die vielen Farben". Sie erzählt die Geschichte und sagt, dass, wenn die Flügel des Vogels durch das Aufnehmen aller Farben matt wurden, sie schließlich schwarz wurden und der Vogel abstürzt und stirbt. Sie erinnert sich daran, was Kagari über den Tod von Yomis Herz gesagt hatte. Sie erinnert sich auch an ihren Traum und wundert sich, wo das Mädchen, das sie immer gesehen hatte ist. Sie denkt auch an all diese Mädchen, die sie immer wieder sieht, während sie träumt. Dead Master beobachtet, wie die Gegend explodiert und Black Rock Shooter fliegt durch die Luft auf sie zu. Black Rock Shooter schnappt sich die Sense von Dead Master und beginnt mit ihr zu kämpfen. Black Rock Shooter ist verwundet, blutet schwarz-blaues Blut, kämpft aber weiter. Am Ende ihres Traums protestiert Mato gegen das, was Black Rock Shooter macht, und sagt, dass, wenn Black Rock Shooter so weitermacht, sie möglicherweise sterben würde. Mato wacht sofort auf und beginnt das Ende vom Buch nicht zu akzeptieren. Sie schreibt ein Ende, an dem der Vogel nur glaubte, er würde fallen, öffnete dann die Augen, fand die weiße Schönheit seiner Flügel wieder und flog in neue Welten. Mato fängt an, alles zu schreiben, was sie sich vorstellen kann, Beispielsweise wie der Vogel heiratet und die volle Punktzahl in einem Test erreicht, solange es ein glückliches Ende ist, aber sie lässt den Bleistift fallen und beginnt zu weinen. Yomi ist am nächsten Tag abwesend. Saya ruft Mato, als sie durch ihr Zimmer geht und lädt sie ein. Sie gibt Mato schwarzen Tee und behauptet, sie hasse Kaffee, denn wenn man nicht viel Milch in Café au Lait steckt, ist es eigentlich schmutziges Wasser. Sie sagt, dass Kaffee in vielerlei Hinsicht gut ist, und fragt, ob Mato Yomi retten will. Mato sagt, dass sie sie retten will, aber nicht weiß wie. Saya sagt, wenn dies der Fall ist, sollte Mato für sie sterben und erdrosselt sie - sie lässt jedoch schnell ab und sagt, dass sie Witze machte. Völlig geschockt rennt Mato davon und Saya ruft ihr nach, dass im Kunstraum "etwas Besonderes" auf sie wartet. Sie murmelt vor sich hin, dass sie Mato heute nicht töten muss. Mato rennt weg und wundert sich, was mit Saya passiert ist, weil sie früher so nett war. Mato kommt im Kunstraum vorbei und sagt, dass sie eine Freundin von Yomi ist. Die anderen im Club fordern sie auf, ein Gemälde mitzunehmen, weil sie es nicht dort behalten wollen. Sie zeigen ihr das Bild von Mato, welche Blut weint. Mato kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie dafür verantwortlich war, Yomi zu brechen, und dies beschäftigt sie so sehr, dass sie von einem Ball im Basketballtraining gestreift wird. Weil sie ein bisschen blutet, wird sie vom Manager begrüßt, ein Mädchen, das Mato noch nie getroffen hat und Mato fragt, wo Yuu ist. Die anderen fragen, wer Yuu ist und behaupten, dieses Mädchen sei immer die Managerin gewesen. Sogar Kohata weiß nicht, wer Yuu ist. Die anderen sorgen sich um sie, als Mato davonläuft. Mato erinnert sich an all ihre Erinnerungen an Yuu, obwohl Yuus Gesicht in den Erinnerungen verdeckt ist und Mato erkennt, dass ihre Erinnerungen an Yuu verschwommen sind. Sie rennt dorthin, wo eigentlich Yuus Haus stehen soll, jedoch findet sie nur einen leeren Platz. Sie ist überrascht Yuu zu sehen, die Mato fragt, ob sie Yomi retten will. Yuu fehlt aus unbekannten Gründen ein Schatten. Yuu sagt ihr, dass die Welt, in der eine andere Mato ihre Trauer bekämpft, wirklich existiert, wie Dead Master und Black Rock Shooter in dieser Welt kämpfen. Yuu warnt Mato, dass Matos anderes Selbst all ihre Trauer trägt, und bei dieser Geschwindigkeit wird sie zerstört, aber wenn diese andere "Mato" stirbt, wird Mato von ihrer Trauer befreit. Yuu erklärt, dass dies mit Kohata und Kagari geschehen ist und dass der Tod ihres "anderen Selbst" ihre Anhaftung an die Welt und damit ihren Kummer löscht. Wenn die andere Yomi stirbt, wird Yomi von ihrem Kummer befreit. Yuu warnt Mato auch, dass Mato die Hauptursache für Yomis Trauer ist. Wenn Yomis anderes Selbst stirbt, werden ihre Gefühle für Mato verschwinden. Während sie dies sagt, gewinnt Black Rock Shooter die Oberhand im Kampf und zielt auf Dead Master. Mato protestiert, dass es keinen Sinn macht, denn Trauer kann in einem einfachen Kampf nicht weggenommen werden. Mato sagt, dass die Trauer gelöst werden sollte, indem man Ansichten besprach und erklärte, dass es falsch sei, sich auf andere zu verlassen. Yuu sagt, dass es ihr genauso geht. Sie sagt, dass sie Mato für jemanden hält, der wichtig ist. Sie sagt, dass sie keine Freunde hatte, bis sie Mato traf, und fragt sie, ob sie ihren kleinen Vogel wirklich retten möchte, ob sie mit ihr reden und ihre Differenzen auf diese Weise lösen möchte. Mato sagt ja. Yuu sagt, dass es sehr schmerzhaft sein wird und fordert sie auf, näher zu kommen. Ihre Stirnen berühren sich und Mato wird bewusstlos. Mato findet sich in einer fremden Mittelwelt wieder, und Black Rock Shooters Stimme fragt sie, ob sie dazu bereit ist, all den Schmerz und das Leid, das sie durchgemacht hat, auf sich zu nehmen. Mato bestätigt es, auch nachdem die Stimme gefragt wird, ob sie sich wirklich sicher ist. Sie schreit, dass sie Yomi retten will und ihr linkes Auge beginnt mit einer blauen Flamme zu leuchten. Mato findet sich plötzlich in Black Rock Shooter wieder, sieht Yomi in Dead Master und die Klinge durchsticht Dead Master. Als Black Rock Shooters Gesicht ruhig bleibt, fragt Mato: "Warum ..." In der realen Welt schreit und weint Matos Körper, als Yuu ihre Hand hält und sich entschuldigt, sagt, es sei der einzige Weg, und sie entschuldigt sich bei einem bestimmten Namen: Black Rock Shooter. Plötzlich leuchtet die Flamme in Black Rock Shooters Auge rot und vermischt sich mit der blauen Flamme. Ihre Augen werden violett. Der weiße Stern bricht. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Anime